BulletProof
by feckle
Summary: "Seriously, who has bullet proof glass in the shower?" One violent night and Carlisle and Edwards fledgling romance is in tatters. Who holds the biggest secret and will their love be bulletproof? AU, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**BULLETPROOF**

This is a new story that I had rolling around in my head. This story is Carlisle and Edward, however for a first for me it is AU and AH.

Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

This does not mean I will not be completing Jealousy or starting the third in that trilogy. Both of these are in the works and will be completed.

Please let me know what you think of this tale as I will be guided by interest as to continuing the story.

* * *

><p>Seriously, who had bullet proof glass in the shower?<p>

Well now Edward knew who did, but that just raised a whole gamut of questions he was not even willing to think about at this moment.

Wearing a plush white robe, Edward sat on the king sized bed in his boyfriend's penthouse apartment, holding a wad of surgical swab against his thigh. He tried to ignore the red stain seeping through the cloth, holding it firmly as per his doctor boyfriend's orders. His injury, while slight, could have been larger or fatal, had not the glass in the large shower been armoured.

The shower in Carlisle Cullen's penthouse was on a scale that Edward had never seen. It was effectively a large bathroom suite within the master bedroom, encircled by switchable privacy glass on three sides; which had the ability to be completely translucent or opaque at the flip of a switch. The fourth wall was a 20 foot high stone clad wall. Inside the room were four steps down into a sunken floor that served as both shower and spa and consisting of a massive shower head, handheld sprays and taps.

At the moment of the attack Carlisle had pushed Edward down into the empty pool area away from the gunman, however the bullet impacts had caused glass shrapnel over area, which Edward inadvertently fell onto.

o.o.o

Carlisle stood the door to the devastated bathroom, now shielded by large drop sheets concealing the gruesome scene. Carlisle was speaking to two heavily armed men who had the manner of law enforcement but were clearly not police; also present was a well groomed man in a tailored suit and tie. The latter seemed out of place in the situation, not that Edward would have ever thought Carlisle would have looked right in such a place either, the well-dressed man seemed be coordinating the scene, however Carlisle was clearly in charge. As if aware of Edward's gaze Carlisle turned to look at the younger man and sighed when Edward quickly turned away, folding his body into itself in an attempt to hide from notice.

Carlisle confirmed that the clean-up was under control and excused himself; heading toward to the clearly distressed young man who was trying to become invisible. He knelt in front of Edward, taking the compress from him and lifting it to examine the injury. Carlisle was relieved that the limit of Edward's injury were a number of lacerations from the glass; that did not appear to required sutures.

After Carlisle had disposed of their attacker, he had carried a barely conscious Edward into the bedroom. He had called his security team, who had already been alerted by the gunfire. While waiting for aid he had focussed on Edward, his medical training allowed him to make quick work of assessing Edward' injuries and remove the shards of glass from his beautiful boys leg.

Edward had revived just as he completed cleaning the wound and rather than wrap his boyfriends leg, gave him the task of holding the bandage so to provide the young man something to focus on while Carlisle was taken away by the security team.

Retrieving a sterile bandage from his medical kit, Carlisle applied an antiseptic spray and then wrapped the wound, all the while trying to make eye contact with Edward.

"I would like to keep this bandaged up overnight and check it again in the morning," he kept his voice soft trying to determine what Edward was thinking. The attack had been sudden in both its execution and conclusion; an traitorous member of his staff had made the assassination attempt which he had dealt with efficiently with one of the many weapons secured around his home.

However looking at Edward he now suspected the duration would be longer than the war. The young man had been ignorant as to Carlisle's alternate career and looking at him now he was not taking it well.

He looked up as the young man speaks softly.

"I want to go home. NOW!" Edward declared as his hands start to shake, gripping together to stop the tremors.

"Tomorrow, baby. I promise," Carlisle murmured. "You need to rest, and we need to talk," Edward lowered his head and started to sniff, trying unsuccessfully to keep tears at bay. Carlisle reached for him only for Edward to move rapidly to the other side of the bed.

"Ok! Ok!" Carlisle lifted his hands and rose from the floor.

"I will get Carmen to assist you to the guest room," Carmen was one of the few staff that Edward had met on his previous visits, "Get some sleep and I will explain everything in the morning."

Carlisle was not sure how and what he would tell Edward, but he needed to word it carefully. He cared for the young man and would do anything to turn back time to early this evening; he would have gone with his original plan to take Edward to a late show at the movies and go home with his boyfriend and share homemade ice-cream in his family kitchen. But no they had been keen to move their relationship up a notch and Edward felt, and Carlisle agreed, that time away from the same roof as mother, would help Edward relax.

Watching a trembling Edward being escorted by his house manager, Carlisle knew that their plans were for naught and he would be lucky if Edward every spoke to him, let alone be willing to continue a relationship with him.

Packing his medical kit Carlisle noticed his colleague quietly waiting for his attention. He sighed and followed the men into the bathroom where the body of his attacker had been moved to a body bag and the room cleaned. The only remaining item was the installation of new toughened glass, which had demonstrated as being well worth the cost. Trying not to think of what could have been, or what he may have lost, he returned to the matter at hand.

o.o.o

Edward followed Carmen to the penthouse guest room. He had stayed in the room only once before; before he and Carlisle had started to become physical which, he remembered with a smile had happened the next day. Ignoring Carmen as she asked if he needed anything, he looked around and noticed his tuxedo and a pair of sleep pants on the dresser.

He thought of having a shower, of washing himself clean of the fear and violence; however the very thought made him shake and he ran to the toilet retching violently. Suddenly Carmen was sitting behind him, rubbing his back and making soothing noises. Turning, Edward grabbed the young woman and started to sob, continually whimpering, "I want to go home."

After a while he calmed to a point that Carmen was able to dress him in the sleep pants and put him to bed, leaving a cup of herbal tea beside the bed to help him calm and rest. She watched as he brought the cup to his lips and sipped the soothing liquid, he smiled at her in thanks. Carmen watched as he sat up in preparation to finish his drink and promising she would be close by, she left the room. Edward got up and poured the contents of the cup down the hand sink, he had no doubts that his doctor boyfriend would have ensured that the drink would have a sedative included in the ingredients, and as tempting as it was to fall into a dreamless sleep, he was afraid to under Carlisle's roof.

Lying flat on his back, he tried to work out how he ended up in this situation; what clues had he missed that such violence was a part of, and prepared for, within Carlisle's life?

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, "Carlisle please, let me go home," he sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**BULLETPROOF**

Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

I would like to thank you all for your kind and supportive words. I do love the characters of Carlisle and Edward and it is nice to hear that others do as well.

Now the story continues…by heading into the past.

* * *

><p>Edwards parents Elizabeth and Edward Snr were native New Yorkers, his father a respected investment banker and his mother a singer and actor who performed both on and off Broadway; but was most known for her contributions to the arts community.<p>

Their most valuable contribution was Edward himself. At the age of three Edward was singing along with his mother, he would go to the theater with her and would be found off stage reciting the lyrics. His mother was determined that he would follow in her footsteps on the stage, however this changed dramatically one day when she was in the middle of a read through and a stage hand came searching for Elizabeth.

Concerned as to what Edward had gotten into, she walked onto stage, surprised that the majority of performers and staff were surrounding the orchestra pit.

Looking down she was shocked to find her four year old son sitting on a pile of music books to allow him to reach the keys and stage blocks tied to his feet to try and press the peddles. While he was having little success with the peddles, his playing on the keys was flawless.

It was not until he finished did the little boy look up to see everyone watching him. Elizabeth could see the moment when her sensitive young man panicked, thinking he was in trouble. She raced off stage and into the orchestra pit, picking him up and hugged him fiercely.

Even at four, Edward knew that his life's direction was chosen. He always knew that playing and creating music was what he wanted to do. Thankfully his parents were not blind as to think that he could live only on music training. He was sent to the best schools and tutors, allowing him to embrace his musical heritage and potential, but also give him a solid grounding in those subject to help him to manage his own career and run a business should he wish to write professionally. The only request he made in respect to his education was that he never board at school, even if there were opportunities interstate or overseas.

As he got older, his requests to stay at home became more determined, even when his mother had found a unique music boarding school which had been very keen to have Edward join them at the unprecedented age of 12 years old and offering a full scholarship for the boy. Edward had refused and declared that he would prefer to be home tutored instead. Edward's position was of some concern to his parents, the young man had limited experience with young people of his own age and they felt that he was too much of a homebody.

Edward himself knew that he was different, and not just in his IQ or musical talent. He had discovered at the age of ten that he found some of the young male performers at the theatre attractive. At the age of twelve this vague interest expanded when his awkward attraction was reciprocated by 14 year old Demetri; who was visiting from Italy with his father Eleazar. The two young men hit it off and would often climb to the roof of the theatre and talk. The day before Demetri left they shared a brief kiss, sealing in Edward's mind that he was gay.

While he was sure that his parents would be at least accepting of his homosexuality, he was unsure enough to keep this secret to himself particularly since his parents were already starting to invite girls his age to their parties to keep him company. In the end he kept his silence to not be a bother to them.

At the age of fourteen, Edward was invited to perform at a charity function along with Rosalie Hale a 16 year old cellist of high standard. Edward liked Rosalie, and enjoyed her company; she was fun and did not take life too seriously.

From very early on Rosalie knew that there was something different about Edward and would act as his buffer to the girls and young women the various mothers would surround him with.

One evening Rosalie's mother insisted that the young woman be introduced to an older conductor of some prestige and importance. Edward was left to his own devices and was quickly paired with a young girl of his age. Bella was the daughter of one of the main contributors; however at the age of 16 she was already a professional socialite, running events with her mother.

When he asked what she would do after school she laughed and flipped her hair, informing him that she had finished with school and would continue assisting her mother until she married and supported her future husband.

Over the next few weeks his parents, and of course Edward, were invited to more events than usual. At each event he noticed that Rosalie was absent and he was once again paired with Bella, who became more vapid and less appealing with every meeting. Two months of this he was at an end of show bump out event, at which both he and Rosalie had performed. He had missed her a lot and was keen to catch up with her outside of work.

This however seemed unlikely as Bella pushed herself into the mix, dragging him around the room. He finally pleaded the need to use the bathroom, escaping to the toilet trying to determine how to escape Bella. He opened the bathroom door to find Bella in the doorway; she pushed him back into the room and pounced, kissing him furiously. Horrified to find any woman's, let alone her, mouth on him he pushed her aside.

"Please don't Bella," he begged.

She grabbed him again, moving one hand uncomfortably close to his crotch. "Come on Edward, I know you want to. All that time together, everyone expects it, why fight it?" She moved her face towards him again, he tore himself away, pushing her from the door, "Bella no, I do not want this."

He left the room searching desperately for Rosalie. He found her in main room and seeing his distress Rosalie took him to one of the private rooms, where he spilled out the whole story; including how revolted he was at the kiss and actually retched at the thought of having had Bella's mouth against his. They sat together quietly as he calmed, only to jump when the door burst open; Bella, his and her parents entering the room.

"See, here he is with her," Bella screeched. "First he forces himself on me and then goes to this tramp. He has been leading me on, all the time cavorting with her."

"What?" Edward yelled.

Edwards father stepped forward, "is it true that you and Bella were in the bathroom together and that you kissed?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" Edward started but Bella screeched over the top of him, "you see he admits forcing me, after leading me on."

"No!" Edward yelled eyes wide. "That's not what happened, she came on to me. She forced her way into the men's restroom and threw herself at me." He looked pleadingly to his parents, "I would never…"

Bella scoffed turned on Rosalie. "You never would? Really! What have you been doing with her all this time then? Maybe not so sweet and innocent as Mother and Father think you are."

"No, I don't, I can't" Edward stammered, he looked pleadingly at Rosalie. His friend could not stand it any longer, Edward may hate her but so be it, these accusations were only going to get worse.

Rosalie stood, "Bella there is no fear of Edward having 'played' with other young women and he definitely would not have 'forced' himself onto you."

"Rose! No!" Edward pleaded.

"I am sorry Edward, but they need to know." At this Elizabeth Cullen sucked in a breath, how was she so blind, she who had forced many of these young women onto her son.

"Edward," his mother clasped his hand in both of hers, "are you gay?"

Bella gasped as Edward turned towards his parents and whispered, "I am sorry."

Elizabeth and Edward Snr were shocked at their sons apology, Edward Snr directed Bella's parents to escort her firmly out of the room. He looked at Rosalie, who smiled softly as she stepped towards Edward and gave him a firm hug, whispering "It will be ok," and then left the room.

The Cullen family sat and talked for a long while. Edward realised he had done his parents a disservice. In the end nothing had changed, except his mother apologised in advance of having more than a passing interest in any young man that may come his way. They all laughed and everything was ok.

o.o.o

As the years went by Edward's career progressed and his repertoire expanded as he mastered a wide variety of instruments; however piano was always his first love. Despite his mother's continuous efforts to introduce Edward to eligible young men, Edward focused on his career and supporting her charities.

However Edward could not be blind to a number of handsome gay men capturing his attention at functions. The most striking of these was a young doctor in his late twenties, Carlisle Cullen.

Unlike some of the charity attendees, Carlisle loved the arts. His family had been clients of Edward Snr for many years and the young man had only recently returned from studying in London and was keen to take up the family role as patron.

The first time Edward saw Carlisle, he had an equally handsome young man on his arm, named Felix. Felix was the youngest son of a local property developer and known to be the 'close friend' to a number of high profile gay men. He and Rosalie had smiled to themselves as to the speed in which Felix had worked to capture the eye of the social newcomer.

It was two more events in as many months before Edward was formally introduced to Carlisle by his father. The introduction had been delayed as Edward Snr had been away for business, leaving Edward and his mother to keep themselves to their own social group.

Upon his return Edward Snr was keen to have his son meet the young doctor if only to introduce his son to a young gay man who was a perfect professional and was becoming as respected in the community as Carlisle's late father had been. Edward Snr believed that his son's social interactions were becoming limited to other musicians and artists, and while the older man had no problems with that community, he knew that Edward would need to develop a wider social sphere. He felt that it was time for his son to grow into his independence, managing his own career and finances and trusting his own choices. He knew that Carlisle Cullen could show Edward how to present himself as a professional and respected young man.

At his father's encouragement Edward held out his hand to Dr Cullen.

"It is nice to finally be introduced Edward," Carlisle commented warmly. "Your father has spoken much of you and your talents; I am quite envious of your musical skills."

Edward blushed at the praise. "Thank you Carlisle. How are your settling into life here?"

Carlisle smiled, "Well it is great being home, but I am still finding my feet at the hospital."

Carlisle started telling of his first few days in his new job, Edward listening with keen interest. After a while Edward Snr left the pair sitting on a divan and chatting about the importance of finding the balance between work and relaxation.

Edward's mother came to let them know that everyone was leaving. They both looked up surprised before standing.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Carlisle extended his hand out which Edward took in a firm handshake.

"Hopefully we will catch up again soon." Edward smiled shyly and followed his mother outside.

o.o.o

Edward did not see Carlisle for a couple of months, he had been commissioned to write an orchestral piece and escaped to his private studio apartment known only to his parents, himself and one other. While his mother had been originally concerned that her 16 year old son would be unable to manage alone, Edward Snr pointed out that the apartment was serviced by trusted member of staff and the boy could cook better than either of them, having been taught by chef.

During this time, Elizabeth and Edward Snr were asked by many, including Carlisle, as to where Edward was. Edward Snr was keen to let Carlisle know that his son was not purposefully avoiding him but a scowl from his wife stopped him from telling the doctor where Edward was.

o.o.o

Edward sat at his piano, arms resting on his thighs. He had performed a final run through of his composition and was letting himself decompress. He had spoken to his father earlier in the morning assuring Edward Snr that the composition would be completed before his 17th birthday the next day.

Packing up his work including the final copy and recordings of the score, Edward headed towards his family home reminding himself to ask Renata to close up the apartment. On reaching home he slipped up to his bedroom leaving his work on the desk and quickly changing before heading to the kitchen to beg for something sweet. He found Renata and Chef chatting and quickly foraged a cup of coffee and piece of homemade slice. They chat quietly, catching Edward up on the coming and goings of the house while he was away. It was only as the automatic curtains closed that the three realised that both Elizabeth and Edward Snr had yet to arrive home.

Edward stood reaching for his mobile phone, realising he must have left it upstairs. He went back up to his room to find that he had ten missed calls, five from his mother and five from an unknown number. He went to dial his mother and jumped when his phone rang from the other number.

"Hello, who is this?" Edward asked quietly as dread seeped into his bones.

The eve of Edward's 17th birthday, Edward Snr passed away in hospital. Edward had found out from his mother that his father had not been feeling well over the previous fortnight, had rapidly declined while the two have been shopping for Edward's birthday, and was rushed to hospital after collapsing and was in a critical condition.

Edward arrived at the hospital in time to witness his father being given the last rights. He sat with Edward Snr, holding his hand, while his mother sat on the other side. Edward Snr opened his eyes and tried to sit up; Edward leaned closer to his father who pulled his son closer. The dying man kissed Edward on cheek and whispered, "I love you both." He lapsed into a coma and passed away within the hour.

Sitting outside of his father's hospital room, Edward was oblivious to the activity as his father's body was prepared for the funeral home. Edward suddenly became aware as a person sat close by him. He looked up to find Dr Cullen sitting beside him. The gorgeous man looked at Edward gravely then opened his arms, at the invitation Edward threw himself into the other arms and started to sob hysterically.

At the sound of her son crying Elizabeth Masen looked out at the room, seeing he was in good hands she returned to sitting vigil at her deceased husband's beside.

o.o.o

At Carlisle's suggestion, Edward took six months off from performing, giving himself time to grieve. He took the opportunity to reconcile the family legal and financial situation. It turned out the family accounts were sound and well contained. Edward knew his father liked things in order, but he had not expected the arrangements and investments to be so tightly maintained, almost as if Edward Snr had known in advance the need for them to be in order.

The only matter that Edward and his mother eventually needed to make was in regards to the numerous properties that the family owned, and after much discussion Edward and his mother decided to sell a number of apartments, only keeping the New York, London, Sydney and Rome houses. Edward also kept his own personal apartment which was his first purchase out of his trust that he gained access to at 16.

A regular presence during this time was Dr Carlisle Cullen. Edward found Carlisle to be a good sounding board, helping Edward understand much of the business areas that his father had planned to teach him once he turned 17. Carlisle was a good mentor and Edward was grateful for his help.

Once he returned to work Edward saw less of Carlisle, he had chosen to stick close to home after accepting an offer to perform for a six month show and in attempt to fight the continuing grief and depression, he threw his body and mind into the production.

On the few occasions his mother or Rosalie would force him to leave the house, he begged off charity functions and instead joined them at dinner and once took his mother to a matinee showing of Casablanca, his father's favourite movie, for his parents wedding anniversary.

Other than going out on these few outings, Edward had become a recluse. It was only after he had begged off a number of dinners with his Mother that Rosalie took matters into her own hands. She insisted Edward join her in meeting a potential backer for a collaboration piece. It was something that they had always planned to do and Edward could never say no to her.

Waiting at the restaurant that Rose has booked, Edward huffed quietly. Rosalie had rung a few moments earlier to say she would be late; the phone had dropped out before he could ask who he was meeting. Edward sat alone for a while before deciding to wait fifteen more minutes before leaving.

Just as he was about to get up to leave there was movement at the table. He looked up to see Carlisle Cullen standing beside him. Carlisle smiled and leant down, running his hand gently down Edward's cheek. Two large tears followed down Edward's cheeks, which became sobs as Carlisle sat next to the young man, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

After that night the pair did not go two days without seeing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**BULLETPROOF**

Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Again thank you all for your support of this story, inspiration has been very much driven by your comments and reviews.

I cannot say that the updates will continue as rapid as they have been this week, but at the moment I am motivated by this story.

To those of who have asked, I give you…Carlisle!

* * *

><p>Carlisle walked out his office ensuite having washed all remnants of the would be assassins blood from under his finger nails. He was furious, there had been no intelligence that the member of his staff was in anyway linked to any enemies of either himself or his family.<p>

He had contacted Italy and London once the body had been removed, to rant at the respective areas responsible for maintaining the safety of himself and his patients. When he had finally spoken to his uncle he had broken down as the stress and realisation that he might have lost, may still loose, Edward who had been collateral damage in the fire fight.

Edward! The beautiful young man currently in his guest room. Carlisle would never have thought he would fall for a young man ten years his junior, someone who was so talented and wonderful, but also so innocent in the ways of the world.

Carlisle had first met Edward Snr in London at a hospital charity gala that Edward Snr was attending on behave of his employer. It was a good five years ago and they had been paired up by chance, discovering that they had similar tastes in music and art. Edward Snr had talked about his talented son with exceptional pride, and while Carlisle did initially think it was simply a parents over enthusiastic embellishments of their child talents, Carlisle had performed searches online for the, at the time, 13 year old child to find that Edward Snr's praise of his son had if anything been restrained.

Over the years Carlisle and Edward Snr had met on a number of occasions, most significantly when Edward Snr was given control of the Cullen family investment portfolio. The pair soon became friends and most conversations would include an update on young Edward's development, plans for the future and a father's concern over the young man's introverted nature.

o.o.o

A couple of years later Carlisle was presented with an opportunity to work in the USA; keen for a challenge he accepted the position. One of his first contacts was Edward Snr who he needed assistance in locating and purchasing an apartment that met his needs. Upon arrival in New York he was disappointed to discover that Edward Snr was in Europe on business.

Not wanting to attend his first function alone, he contacted an old fuck buddy Felix. They had been at school together and had often caught up for company and release when they were in the same city. This night they were just friends, despite the looks the Carlisle received from both men and women.

There had never been any question about Carlisle's sexuality, Carlisle Cullen was openly gay. Indeed his parents had never had any doubt in the matter, and it was only when Carlisle had left for University had he discovered that his experience was easier than most. There had been no anxiety, no dramatic coming out speech or hiding play girl magazines; when he had approached his mother about it she shrugged and pointed out that Carlisle's younger brother Jasper, "didn't have to announce he was straight, so why should Carlisle have to declare his sexuality."

Tragically both of his parents and his brother were killed in a car accident a month later.

It was at this first function that Carlisle needed to correct some assumptions, catching sight of a shock of red hair he knew that it must be Edward Jnr. The young man turned around, arm in arm with a lovely blond woman, and Carlisle blinked in shock. His conversations with Edward Snr had lead Carlisle to think of Edward as a child genius who was introverted and a bit geeky. This image conflicted with the gorgeous young man in front of him.

Edward Cullen was breathtakingly beautiful; his hair made have stood him out amongst the crowd, but it was his piecing green eyes that were captivating. Carlisle made a move to head towards the young man, when Edward's companion lead him to another part of the room. Carlisle looked up to see Felix smirking at him.

"Good luck with that one Car," Felix grinned. "Mother and Father guard that one like the vestal virgin he is."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and nudged Felix with his shoulder. "Let's move on," he instructed and they continued to mingle around the room.

As he talked to others throughout the evening, he received confirmation of Felix's rather crude statement. Edward Cullen Jnr was very much protected by his parents and the young woman he was with, Rosalie Hale. To just talk with him Carlisle was going to have to wait until Edward Snr returned and could introduce him to his son.

It was nearly three months until Edward Snr returned. During that time Carlisle had settled into his new roles in the hospital and private practice.

The event in which he was finally introduced was fairly dry. He had attended by himself with the plan to leave as soon has his obligations had been met. He was surprised to see Edward Snr and excited when his friend introduced him to his son. Carlisle's plan to leave early dissolved, as he and Edward chatted easily. The young man was beautiful inside and out. Edward was bright, intelligent and had clearly been given the opportunities to have many experiences in his young life.

Carlisle found himself simply watching Edward as he spoke of his favourite compositions, or the joy that he found when sailing or any sort of motor sport.

Edward's expression, when Carlisle informed him that his family had a permanent berth at Monaco for the Formula 1 Grand Prix and that Edward Snr and Carlisle had spoken about Edward joining him for the next race, turned into exploding joy. Carlisle decided there and then he would do anything to see that look on Edward's face again.

As Carlisle sat chatting to the young man, he found himself conflicted. This brilliant young man had the whole would ahead of him and while Carlisle found him extremely attractive, his thoughts were moving away from those of romance, to care and protection.

Who wouldn't want to protect this amazing young man, he was innocent, and precious, and brilliant, and exuberant. Talent like his should not be allowed to be tainted or abused. Carlisle could see why Elizabeth and Edward Snr took such care over their son. He was one of a kind, and Carlisle was glad to have been allowed to become his friend.

It was only after the death of Edward Snr, the cause of which frustrated Carlisle enormously, in the end recorded as a blood infection, his relationship with Edward shifted from a friend, to mentor and then after a time…boyfriend.

o.o.o

Carlisle jumped at the knock on the door, his call to enter saw Carmen appear; holding a cup with a steaming beverage.

"I thought you would like some tea," she murmured. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Oh don't be silly," Carmen chastised walking towards him and handing him the cup. "It's just tea. Unless you would like me to prepare something to help you sleep?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, thank you. I don't think anything would help at the moment." He sipped at the beverage enjoying the warmth of the drink that held so many childhood memories.

Bringing his mind back to the present he asked quietly, "How is Edward?"

Carmen sighed, she hated to see her friend so distressed, but there was nothing that she could say. The young man had been in danger because he was in this house, such was the risks they all faced. Sadly Edward had been unaware of the dangers of being with Carlisle, and that was all on Carlisle.

"He was asleep last time I checked. I was planning to check him again now," she admitted.

"I will come with you," Carlisle rose. Carmen went to protest, but Carlisle raised a hand, "I won't enter the room, I just need to see he is ok."

Carmen nodded and followed her boss to the guest room. Gently opening the door she motioned for Carlisle to remain where he was as she crept into the room. Edward lay on his side facing away from the doorway, his body was hunched in the foetal position.

Carmen walked to his bedside checking that he was asleep. He looked so scared, so fragile, that she gently rested her hand against his cheek. Edward moved his face into the touch, Carmen looked closely but the young man was fast asleep.

"How is he?" Carlisle's raspy whisper came from the doorway.

Edward's reaction was instant, he tightened his body into a smaller ball and whimpered.

"Shh! Shh!" Carmen calmed him, throwing an angry look at Carlisle; who had the decency to look both chastised and devastated that the sound of his voice produced such an extreme reaction, even while Edward was sleeping.

Assured that Edward had calmed and was sleeping soundly, Carmen exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Carlisle, he is going to need time," she warned. "He has been over protected by everyone in his life, including you , and has just had the worst possible wake up to the nature of the world. He will probably hate you the most, because he trusted and loved you the most."

Carlisle took a shuddering breath. He knew all of this, he just didn't know what to do about it. They needed to talk. If he couldn't get Edward to understand the situation, to forgive him for the deception, Carlisle needed at least to ensure that Edward understood the need for secrecy.

He bid goodnight to Carmen, and walked back to his study to think.

o.o.o

Edward waited until the door closed and he could hear movement down the corridor. The sound of Carlisle's voice had caused such a panic, it had taken everything in him to not jump up and scream at Carlisle to go away.

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling in the gloom.

He needed to leave his apartment. He knew that he would have to talk to Carlisle eventually, but for now he was terrified. Terrified for his safety, but more so terrified of the truth that waited for him in their impending conversation.

Edward did not want to know the truth. He wanted to stay ignorant.

He didn't want to know what the sound of bullets hitting glass and flesh sounded like.

He wanted to forget how expertly his boyfriend had handled and killed with a weapon that had been at hand, ready for such an attack.

He didn't ever again want to look into Carlisle's eyes after having seen the fury and coldness within them; before they had become horrified, full of fear and remorse, as they captured his gaze.

Edward could not stay and wait for his world to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**BULLETPROOF**

Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Thank you all for your comments and reviews they have been a great motivator.

No one is more surprised than me that this update has been posted so quickly. I could have waited to publish but it appears that these characters are keen to progress with their tale.

Please do not get used to such rapid updating, that being said I will write at the pace that inspiration hits.

So now…the morning after!

* * *

><p>Edward lay, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. The light coming from underneath the door took the edge off the darkness but did not provide enough illumination to see anything other than vague shapes in varied colours of black. Not knowing how much time had passed, he was surprised when the pre-dawn grey light started to filter through the edges of the window blind.<p>

Edward sighed and decided that since now he could roughly see that he would might as well get up and change. Removing the sleep pants that Carmen had put him in, he redressed in the slacks and dress shirt he had arrived in the previous night. He could not find his shoes, but there were pair of house shoes in the wardrobe which he put on. Sitting on the bed he looked at his hands, wondering what he should do now. He felt like a condemned man, waiting for his jailor to bring down the inevitable interrogation.

Looking around he caught sight of the empty mug, within which Carmen had attempted to drug him. Looking at the mug he suddenly realised that he felt like a cup of coffee. Steeling himself, he picked up the cup and walked slowly towards the door.

Opening the door he looked out, left and then right. The corridor was dimly lit and unoccupied so feeling a bit bolder he slipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He was grateful that Carlisle was fairly relaxed about company and that they had spent a number of meals in the kitchens; as such Edward knew exactly where to go.

Entering the kitchen he was slightly surprised to see no sign of Carmen or any of the other staff. He realised that the events of last night probably upset the household significantly and normal routines had most likely been affected.

Looking around the room, Edward caught sight of the coffee maker and quickly had it going. While he waited he wandered into the large butler's pantry, searching for something light to have with his coffee. He caught himself wondering if Carlisle might like something and stopped as a sharp pain in his gut almost drove him to his knees.

Leaning on the pantry door, he almost fell as it swung in the opposite direction. It took him a second to realise what he was looking at. It was a small goods lift. He surmised that this must a discrete way of bringing up groceries to the penthouse apartment and must lead down to the loading area in the underground car park.

Edward looked at the lift for less than a minute before opening the doors and stepping in. The lift did not have much head room, but otherwise appeared sound. Pressing the down button he took a nervous breath as the door closed and the lift started to descend.

The ride was smooth but slow and without the level numbers that he would have found in a passenger lift, Edward had no real idea of how far he had travelled. The journey seemed like it was taking forever, but it was only a handful of minutes when it came to a gentle stop, and the door opened. Looking out he was relieved to find that he was in the loading area as he had suspected. He exited the lift and pulled the door closed. A clanging noise made him jump back as the door sealed into the wall and rumbled back to the apartment above.

Edward realised that while this was most likely a security feature, it would assist in keeping his absconding a secret. Walking swiftly, he exited the garage and turned towards the closest bus stop. It was at this point he was eternally grateful that his mother insisted he kept a money clip in all of his pants, however knowing he would need change he slipped into the nearby coffee shop, buying a coffee to get change.

Catching the next bus he travelled for fifteen minutes before disembarking and hailing a taxi to his private apartment. As he entered the lift to his apartment he felt the slosh of coffee residue on his hand. Looking down he realised that his hands were shaking violently. Concentrating of keeping himself together, he disembarked at his floor and entered his apartment.

It had been a few weeks since he had been in the building however the rooms were clean and tidy, suggesting that his mother had sent someone to freshen up the apartment.

Edward suddenly felt in a desperate need for a shower. Locking the front door, and then barricading it with a chair for good measure, Edward headed for his bedroom; which he also locked behind him and barred with the blanket box.

Entering the bathroom he undressed, relieved himself and then turned on the water. Unable to stop himself he locked the bathroom door, and while he hand nothing to bar the door, he instead wedged a couple of towels under the door.

He knew his actions were excessive and took paranoia to an extreme; but he could not face getting into the shower without feeling a secure as he could. Getting under the water he let the shower stream wash over him. Taking his body wash, he started to clean; not noticing when he started to scrub more and more until his skin was raw. The pain alerted him to the damage he was doing to his body, rinsing off the soap he was grateful to discover that while he had removed layers of skin he was bleeding, not even from the cuts that he had sustained from the attack.

Drying himself carefully he then brushed his teeth, removing the remnants of vomit and coffee. Slowly removing the towels wedged under the door, he unlocked and with a deep breath opened the door to the bedroom. Looking around he tentatively entered the room and then swiftly made it to his closet where he quickly dressed into tracksuit pants and t-shirt.

He was exhausted, but looking at the bed decided that his need for food was greater. Looking towards to the barred door way he mumbled under his breath, "Grow some balls Masen!"

He removed the blanket box and unlocked the door. Satisfied that all was quiet in the living area, he headed towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and rummaging through the cupboards. Deciding to keep it simple, after checking that he had an unopened container of long life milk in the fridge, he prepared a large bowl of his favourite sugary cereal.

He stood in the kitchen eating his breakfast, in his head making a list of the groceries that he needed. He would have to use the delivery service rather than depend upon the staff, which reminded him he needed to send a text to his Mother.

He reached for the mobile that was the apartment phone and text her that he had suddenly been inspired to compose, that he was at the apartment and could she please not let anyone, including Carlisle (who remained unaware of the existence of the property) know. This was not an unusual request from him and his Mother's prompt response, "Ok! Sweetheart. Talk to you soon. xxx" satisfied him that he would have at least some time alone to think about the events of the last 24 hours.

o.o.o

Carlisle worked through the remaining night, writing a report of facts of the evening, an autopsy and death certificate for the assassin, and many drafts of exactly what he was going to tell Edward in the morning. The first two were routine and simple, the last was neither and he had not been successful by the time that dawn brightened the study.

He didn't want to face this day feeling like death warmed up, so he had a shave and shower in the ensuite changing into a spare set of clothes. As he was changing it occurred to him that Edward would not have any fresh clothes so, once dressed, he wandered back into the main bedroom and retrieved some of Edwards clothes from the draws he had allocated to his boyfriend.

Carrying the clothes, he headed towards the kitchen. Edward could not start his day without coffee, indeed he was quite an addict. If Carlisle was going to have a chance of speaking to the young man he was going to win his favour any way possible. In the kitchen he found Carmen preparing a tray.

"Is that for Edward?" Carlisle enquired.

"Yes," Carmen replied. "I have not heard from him yet and thought that breakfast in bed might help break the tension."

Carlisle threw her a grateful smile. Folding the clothes under his arm, he lifted the tray and headed towards the spare bedroom. As he left the kitchen he make note of the time on the wall clock. Anything past 7am was a late start for Edward so for him to be still asleep after nine was an indicator that he was most likely suffering from the shock and trauma of the previous evening; combined with the effects of the sedative that Carlisle had slipped in his tea.

Reaching the bedroom, he indicated that the guard open the door. Carlisle entered the room, placing the tray on the bureau. "Edward, sweetheart. It's time to wake up," he murmured as he walked to the blinds, opening them to the daylight.

Carlisle turned, and his stomach dropped. The bed was empty, the sleep pants abandoned on the floor and Edward's clothes from the previous evening were gone. In a desperate hope, Carlisle ran to the ensuite; however there was no sign of his boyfriend.

Ripping open the door he stood nose to eyeball with the guard demanding, "WHERE IS HE?"

The guard gaped at him, "I don't know sir. I have not seen him leave that room."

Hearing the commotion Carmen hurried down the hallway. "What! What has happened?" She asked, gently guiding Carlisle away from the guard.

"He's not in there," Carlisle almost wailed, "and his clothes are gone."

Carmen looked at Carlisle and then addressed the guard, "where you here all the time," she saw the flicker of guilt before the man shook his head. She felt sorry for him, the night had been rough of them all and it was normally possible for the guards to be relieved of duty before going to relieve themselves.

Carlisle went to launch himself at the man to find Carmen in the way. "Carlisle stop it! He can't have gone far, for goodness sakes Eric is not the only person who has been up all night. Edward has probably just wandered into one of the rooms. He could not have left this apartment, either by the stairs or lift, without being seen."

Unclipping the radio from her belt Carmen quickly coordinated a search of the substantial three story penthouse apartment. She and Carlisle headed towards the security room and reviewed the recordings to establish where Edward went.

It did not take long to find footage of the guard, leaving his post and less than thirty seconds later a fully dressed Edward peering out of the door and then head towards the kitchen, mug in hand. The camera's in the kitchen picked him up and Carlisle smiled as his boyfriend made himself at home. It had taken a while for Edward to be comfortable to help himself in the kitchen and had the circumstances been different Carlisle would have been so proud of his boyfriend.

They watch Edward waiting for the coffee and then turn towards the pantry, clearly looking for something to go with his coffee. It was at this point that it seemed the recording had frozen, Edward did not reappear and after a few minutes Carmen paused the recording and gestured Carlisle to follow. She had not been in the pantry this morning, maybe the young man had collapsed, or fallen asleep in the large room.

Entering the pantry she was disappointed to find it empty, "where could he have gone?" she mumbled to herself. She and Carlisle shared a perplexed look, "maybe he stayed in longer, we will have to keep reviewing the recording," Carlisle suggested.

Carmen turned to follow and her eyes fell on a door that she would not normally consider. She gasped, "Carlisle follow me."

Returning to the security room, Carmen pulled up the loading area and parking garage security camera recordings. There it was, fifteen minutes after entering the pantry Edward Masen stepped out of the goods lift, walked through the car park, and out of the building.

Carlisle Cullen stared in horror as his boyfriend walked away from him without giving him a chance to explain, more distressing was the fact that he had let the sole witness to his attempted assassination leave without ensuring that he would keep the matter confidential.

Either way Carlisle Cullen was screwed!


	5. Chapter 5

**BULLETPROOF**

Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Thank you all for your comments and reviews; they have been a great motivator.

Thanks specifically to **heylady** who picked up a major error in Chapter Two; Elizabeth Masen's staff member is Renata not Carmen (Carmen works with Carlisle). However I will add that there is a relationship between Carmen and Renata and only time will have it unfold.

An unexpected surgery had meant that I have not been able to update as soon as I would have wished. Don't despair Carlisle will catch up with Edward soon.

Now we continue…Carlisle reports in to his boss!

* * *

><p>Carlisle was screwed. His attempts to locate Edward had been ineffective. His normal resources failing him he did what any other boyfriend would. He rang Edward's mother.<p>

Carlisle's conversation with Elizabeth had been both comforting and frustrating. Elizabeth Masen had confirmed that she had heard from her son, however from her tone and willingness to chat with Carlisle, there was no suggestion that Edward had shared the events of the previous evening, or his absconding from Carlisle's home, with her.

She was very open that she knew where Edward was and that he was safe. However when Carlisle asked for Edwards location, Elizabeth Masen became less helpful. Numerous rephrasing of the request would not convince her to disclose the address; he even went as far as admitting that Edward had left his home without saying goodbye. Elizabeth commiserated with Carlisle admitting that both she and her late husband had the same happen to them when Edward had been inspired to compose.

Again she apologised that she could not assist Carlisle and suggest that he wait until Edward came out of his inspirational haze.

Hanging up, he was both frustrated and confused. Did Edward have another place that he would go to compose? If so where was this place? If it was a property that belongs to the family when and how was it property purchased? There was nothing in either Edward or Edward Snrs financial records; that he had closely reviewed when assisting Edward after Edward Snr had died, to indicate other properties, assets, or accounts.

Carlisle was impressed. Had Edward Snr manage to conceal a secondary financial existence from everyone? He knew that he needed to report this, but also knew that his failure to retain Edward would overshadow any other suspicions.

He stood and walked to the large tinted window and looked out feeling as if he could just stare long enough something would jump out and declare 'here he is'. He would run to Edward and despite his anger, and frustration, and guilt over the events of the past twenty four hours, Carlisle would sweep his boyfriend in his arms and kiss him with all of the passion and love that he could muster.

Carlisle could vaguely hear the phone; he ignored it as he would be interrupted if it needed his attention. Unfortunately it did! Carmen walked up beside him and paused, waiting for her boss to acknowledge her presence.

"I honestly thought that keeping him safe here was better than talking to him straight after, I mean how was I to know he wouldn't drink the sedative," Carlisle felt movement beside him, "No, I don't blame you for not watching him drink it. We both know that he hates to be coddled; we are all so over protective and he seems to enjoy it, I would not have though he would have been so proactive to leave the house." Carlisle sighed and leaned forward so his forehead pressed against the glass, "the whole thing has just been unfortunate events and bad luck."

Carlisle rolled his head so it is still resting on the glass, but he now faced Carmen.

Carmen grimaced, "Your luck has not improved. He wants to see you. At the office; right now!

Carlisle's eyes widened, he was not normally asked to come in; his role was such that separation from the agency was key to protecting not only himself, the other members of the bureau, and their clients. He could not image he had fucked up so badly that that in itself was reason enough to risk disclosure, Carlisle had a sinking feel that the events of the night before may have implications that he was currently unaware.

"Did you tell him about Edward?" he asked Carmen.

She snorted, "Are you kidding! I want to keep my job. Carlisle, we will find him for you; the fact that his mother knows where he is, and is unconcerned, is a good sign."

Carlisle nodded. He returned to the desk and popping a tiny lever he looked down at the small hatch in the floor, bending down he opened the small safe. Removing identification, pass and keys he went to the master bedroom and changed into tight black jeans, white shirt, black runners and a fitted black bike jacket. Exiting the penthouse he took the lift to the basement making sure to check that his appearance was appropriate in the floor to ceiling mirrors.

Entering the basement he was handed a set of keys to his Ducati, he started the motorbike and headed towards the hospital. As he rode he allowed his thoughts to head in a direction which he could not allow himself to earlier. He was angry…no he was fucking furious. The motherfucker was placed in his home by his employers. Why hadn't he been better vetted? What had caused him to attack? Why was Carlisle forced to kill someone in front of the person he loved most in the world?

The roar of the motorcycle covered the noised of him screaming in frustration, anger and pain. By the time he had pulled into the hospital basement staff car park he was calmer and in a mindset better for his upcoming meeting. Parking the bike into his space he stored his helmet in his locker, he also removed the leather jacket, replacing it with an Armani Jacket and matching tie. Checking his appearance in a passing vehicle window he made his way to a black Mercedes-Benz sedan with heavily tinted windows. Nodding to the two occupants of the front seats, he slipped into the back seats and closed his eyes. He knew where they were heading; he didn't need to watch the journey.

About twenty minutes into the journey that Carlisle opened his eyes and was not surprised to find himself at the gates of the secure Mamaroneck estate north of New York City.

Sitting up straight he looked over the grounds as they passed by. The car parked at the front doors and Carlisle alighted, nodding at his driver he turned and jogged up the stairs. He was not being escorted, or detained, this was his second home, a place where he spent a lot of his training and home to his Uncle and Aunt.

Wandering into the entrance hall he was met by Marcus, security director and his uncle's best friend. Marcus looked Carlisle over as if to assess for any damage, then grabbed him in a rough embrace, before stepping back and schooling his expression to something more official.

Walking up stairs they entered a relatively small office, but one that looked comfortable. The large wall of books, maps and artwork was in contrast to the multiple screens of information on the opposite walls. In between the walls were a large mahogany desk, in front of which were two large armchairs and beyond a large comfortable sofa. Behind the desk was a comfortable chair currently occupied by the Director Eleazar Denali.

"Carlisle," Eleazar smiled standing to embrace his nephew. He was more discrete than Marcus checking Carlisle for injury, already knowing that had this man, who was as a son to him, was injured Eleazar's wife Carmen would have informed him. No, Carlisle wasn't injured physically, but mentally that was to be seen.

Gesturing the two men to sit, Eleazar returned to his seat. "I am glad to see you are well Carlisle, however we need to address the very serious situation that we have found ourselves in."

Eleazar rested his hands on the desk, "I am shocked that Jasper attacked you. There was no sign that he was anything other than one of our people. Please be assured I have Alice doing some intensive background check to find out how we missed such a huge security breach." Eleazar shook his head, "Poor Alice is beating herself up as to how she missed what was clearly a cover story; she offered to resign for not having the vision."

Carlisle sat up straight; they could not lose someone as gifted at research and information as Alice. He was reassured by Eleazar's smile that he too knew that this situation seemed to be an exception and he was not going to let the talented young lady escape her duties at the agency.

"Now back to Jasper Hale," commented Eleazar. "From your perspective, what happened?"

Carlisle sat back comfortably and started his report on the events at the apartment. He held nothing back, including the intimate state that he and Edward were in at the time of the attack. Eleazar sat and listened to his nephew's report of accounts, assured that the evidence appeared to match the events as described.

Once Carlisle had finished his report, Eleazar closed his eyes and thought about everything he had learned on the matter. There was one thing that Carlisle appeared vague on though and he needed to clarify.

"So did you leave Edward Masen at the apartment, or return him to his mother?" Carlisle shifted uncomfortably at the question; he should have known that Eleazar would pick up on that detail. He was also grateful to his aunt to allow Carlisle to tell the director what had happened. He and Carmen had a good relationship, which meant that in office matters she would let him, as the senior agent, to report.

"Well!" Eleazar intruded on Carlisle's thoughts, "what happened to Edward?"

Carlisle cringed at Eleazar's tone, and started talking, "Eleazar, you have to understand, he was very distressed at the situation and did not wish to talk to him. Carmen and I decided to let him sleep and then talk to him in the morning. He needed space and I gave him the space he asked for, the problem was that I underestimated how proactive he would be and how upset he was." Carlisle looked up with pleading eyes, Eleazar and Marcus had to understand how devastated Carlisle was at the turn of events.

"In the morning, unknown to anyone in the apartment, Edward slipped out and was recorded leaving the building." Eleazar and Marcus both shared a shocked and panicked look as Carlisle continued his story, "I contacted Elizabeth Masen and to my relief she knows where Edward is, but she will not tell me and I am at a loss as to think where he might be. So in summary I have lost him."

"YOU WHAT?!" Eleazar could barely contain his shock and anger. Realising he had risen from his seat, Eleazar sat back down and running his hand through his hair glaring at his nephew, agent and medical director.

"How could you have lost him? He was in the apartment, surrounded by armed agents on high alert." Eleazar declared with incredulity, "Seriously, Carlisle what the hell happened?"

Carlisle tried to stand firm against the frustration and disappointment in front of him, "Eleazar, I have gone through this a million times, as has Carmen. I am gutted to think that I could not properly asses someone in trauma and his potential reactions. I am so angry that fate provided Edward with the window of opportunity to leave without being seen." His face became tormented and his face crumpled, "I am gutted that the person I love the most would choose to run and hide from me, rather than towards me."

Eleazar watched his nephew despair, he desperately wanted to move round the table and comfort Carlisle, but as sympathetic as he was to Carlisle's personal plight, Eleazar was still very angry that the young man had left, albeit unknowingly, the safety of the agency penthouse. The fact that his mother considered him safe was a consolation, but she, like Carlisle, was missing some key information which meant that no matter where he was, Edward Masen was no longer safe.

"Carlisle," Eleazar intruded on the others thoughts. Looking towards Marcus, he nodded. Picking up the phone Marcus mumbled into the receiver. Suddenly the room atmosphere changed, enough for Carlisle to lift his head and look to the two men.

"Carlisle, I have asked Marcus to shut down all recording and surveillance as what I am going to tell you is a tightly kept secret, known only to myself, Marcus and now you." Carlisle was shocked, this was unheard of, as covert as their work was; the agency was under oversight. What could be so serious that the directors would conceal information from everyone, including Eleazar's wife, Carmen?"

"Ok!" Carlisle breathed. He trusted these two men with his life, and he would continue to now.

"Ok!" Eleazar mirrored. Marcus pulled a chair up besides Carlisle and the three relaxed in the familiarity of the situation.

"Carlisle, much of this information will be familiar to you; however there are parts that will be new to you. They are not pleasant and I would not tell you if I did not need to, as your attempted assassination is related to what I am going to tell you now." Carlisle was now both curious and perplexed, "What, what are you telling me Eleazar?"

"What I am telling you, Carlisle was that your attempted assassination was not an assassination attempt. It was an attempted kidnapping…of Edward Masen."


End file.
